The present disclosure describes an electronic souvenir device having an attractive monocular or binocular shaped case which contains inside an electronic circuit with a series of LED lamps that will light in a selective or random fashion when a switch is pressed. The switch is discretely located in the outside lateral facet of the device. When the switch is pressed, and the eye is held near the upper part of the ocular as you would do to look into binoculars or monocular, the lights flash on and off in a random fashion in its interior in different colors and locations. The effect is multiplied by a set of mirrors geometrically placed to produce a visually attractive phenomena at times simulating the view of the stars or galaxies through a real telescope at night. This star effect and the association of the souvenir device to important events and its celebrity participants, such as famous soccer players in a soccer tournament, or other athletes, with their image placed on the exterior of the device should motivate spectators to purchase it as a souvenir/memorabilia of the event. If marketed at an accessible price, the spectators of such events or even those who did not attend will be motivated to purchase such a souvenir device.
The device produces a new type of effect or result that uses technology to cause an association between stars as seen through a telescope with “stars” or “celebrities” that people are familiar with in their day to day life.
The business of souvenirs and gifts is certainly very well developed and new devices are constantly created by the industry with the goal to attract the tourists and visitors leading to the sale of new and attractive items. No presently available gift or souvenir with the proposed characteristics is known to the inventors.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment.